


hold on to spinning around, confetti falls to the ground

by explodingsnapple



Series: Cheers to the 99th Precinct! [11]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Episode: s05e04 HalloVeen, Established Relationship, F/M, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Missing Scene, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingsnapple/pseuds/explodingsnapple
Summary: In which Jake falls off the bed, Amy makes a giant list, and the two of them plan the biggest day of their lives, together.(Post-5x04 fluff)
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Cheers to the 99th Precinct! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1331927
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	hold on to spinning around, confetti falls to the ground

_November 1, 2017_

The first thing Jake notices when he wakes up is Amy curled up to his side, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder in such a way that he’s gradually losing circulation in the left side of his body. The second thing he notices is his phone buzzing on his bedside table at a rate of what sounds like ten new-text notifications a second. He attempts to reach for it, but his current position makes any movement nearly impossible.

Carefully, so as not to disturb his fiancée, he sits up against the headboard, allowing Amy to fall gently onto the pillow that was previously under his arm. With his upper-body now free but legs still trapped under Amy’s grip, he attempts, once again, to reach for his (still buzzing) phone, but unfortunately, it remains out-of-reach. Meanwhile, Amy remains sound asleep next to him, oblivious to the noise or his current predicament.

Jake sighs and looks around. There’s one more plan up his sleeve, but it’s dangerous. He takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

As slowly as he can, he moves his right leg so his ankle dangles over the edge of the bed and bends his knee. Carefully, he pushes his foot into the mattress, giving him the leverage he needs to lean further toward the bedside table. His fingertips graze the edge of his phone. _One more inch_ , he thinks, stretching his arm as much as possible; his fingers finally manage to get far enough across the table; he’s _just_ about to drag the phone toward him when he loses his balance and falls straight into the gap between the table and the bed with a loud yelp.

“Babe, what are you doing over there? Are you okay?” Jake hears some shuffling, and a few seconds later, Amy’s face stares groggily down at him, her glasses almost falling off the tip of her nose.

“‘M fine,” Jake mumbles, grabbing his phone and dragging himself back up to the bed. “Someone’s been texting me nonstop for the past ten minutes, though. Wonder what that’s about.”

“You think we’ll have to go to work?” Amy asks worriedly, wrapping the blankets tighter around herself and scooching to sit next to him.

Jake wraps an arm around her and laughs. “Nah. I specifically remember Holt telling us _not_ to come into the precinct today unless we want to ‘face the consequences.’” Still, he hurriedly turns the ringer off and unlocks his phone.

“Oh, no,” he murmurs. “They’re from Charles. I’m in so much trouble.”

“Wait, why? What did you do? Is it that NutriBoom thing Bill made you register for?” Amy reads the messages over his shoulder and immediately starts giggling, much to Jake’s irritation.

“It’s not funny,” he whines. “I can’t believe Charles is _actually_ mad at me for not telling him I was planning to propose!”

“Well, you _did_ keep it a secret for, like, six months. You didn’t even mention it when he came alone to visit you in prison, and that’s when you did most of your planning,” Amy reminds him.

Jake groans and flops down dramatically onto the pillows. “He is going to _kill_ me.”

“No, he won’t.”

“You don’t know that, Ames!”

In response, Amy takes the phone out of his hands, turns it off, and throws it clear across the room.

“Hey!” Jake complains, stretching after the phone but to no avail. It lands with a thunk in the corner as Amy reaches down and turns his head to face her.

“Charles can wait, but _I_ , on the other hand, cannot,” Amy whispers, pressing a gentle kiss against his jaw.

“But—” Jake tries to twist toward the phone, now lying on a pile of discarded laundry, but Amy’s lips have made their way to his own and he groans and gives in with a dazed sigh.

When Amy pulls away excruciatingly slowly and gives him _that_ look—the one that’s physically painful for him to turn away from—every worry (and thought in general) flies straight out of his head. “Charles can wait,” he agrees, before kissing her again.

* * *

“Have I mentioned that I love being engaged to you?” Jake asks later, shooting Amy a lofty grin as he threads his hand through her hair.

Once again, she’s curled up into his side with her head resting on his chest, but this time, nothing is stopping him from enjoying the moment. Amy rolls her eyes but her smile gives her away.

“I love you too. Like, in general, and not just because you let me win yesterday,” she smirks, leaning closer into his embrace.

Jake considers arguing with the last part of that sentence, but Amy’s hair smells like strawberries and the light bouncing off of it makes her look like a literal angel and all of a sudden, Jake’s forgotten how to speak English.

They lie like that for a while, until their heart rates return to normal and sync with each other. A comfortable silence rests over them, and Jake can’t believe he gets to spend the rest of his life feeling like this.

Just as he’s about to drift off to sleep again, Amy abruptly sits up and shakes his shoulder. “Wanna start planning the wedding?” she asks, jiggling her legs under the covers.

Jake makes a face, but his expression softens as soon as he sees the enthusiastic spark in Amy’s eyes. “Sure, why not?” he shrugs, sitting up next to her.

Amy reaches over the other side of the bed to grab a notebook from her bedside table. “Okay, first things first, when?”

“Christmas?”

Amy looks appalled. “Babe, even if we have a small party at the Rec Center, one month is cutting it a bit short.”

“Spring?” Jake corrects himself. “That should be enough time, right?”

Amy nods. “We should say May or June, just in case,” she says, writing the months neatly at the top of the pad. “Once I have a list of things to do, we can divide them up and see how much time is really needed. We’ll need to decide food, decor, seating arrangements…”

About half an hour later, they have a three-page long list of every wedding-preparation task along with the approximate time each item would take. Jake rests his head on Amy’s shoulder as she flips through and horizontal partitions to the list. “If we can commit to about seven hours of work per week, we should finish in exactly—” she counts the number of sections— “twenty-eight weeks, which puts the wedding on—” she pulls up the Calendar app on her phone and scrolls down— “May 15.”

Jake grins. “Hey, like Monica and Chandler! It’s the perfect date.”

“It’s also a Tuesday; we should probably have it that weeke—”

“No, no, keep it on Tuesday. I need an excuse _not_ to invite all of my dad’s out-of-state relatives. Plus,” Jake adds, seeing Amy’s frown, “You and I both know that you’ll just go stir-crazy if you have extra time with nothing to do.”

“Okay, fine, May 15 it is, then,” Amy nods. “I just wish there was some way all of these things—” she taps the last page of the list— “could be done earlier.”

“Do we really have to leave all of them until the week before the wedding?” Jake asks, reading the pages over her shoulder. “Like, why can’t we just choose the napkins now?”

“Well, we'll be putting deposits for them down now, but I don’t want to rent the linens and colors in-fashion now will be out-of-fashion in May, most catering services take bookings now but actual menu items later, it’s impossible to tell which flowers will be in season, and…” her cheeks redden and she looks at Jake sheepishly, although he can’t figure out why. “Sorry, I’m rambling. We have the day off; we should be enjoying it instead of worrying about all of this.”

She starts to put the notepad back on the table, but Jake reaches out and stops her. “No, I think you’re right. This is the last day off we’ll have for a while; let’s try and get some of these done today,” he says seriously, and Amy beams. Suddenly, she leans over and pecks his cheek. “What was that for?” he asks.

Amy shrugs and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Nothing. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be engaged to you.”

Jake blushes and looks down, biting his bottom lip to hide his smile, and absentmindedly plays with the comforter from where it hangs off of the edge of the bed. “Jeez, Ames, you’ve gotta stop saying things like that, or I’ll look like a tomato by the time the ceremony rolls around.”

“But I _am_ the luckiest woman in the world,” Amy says softly, bending slightly so his eyes meet hers. “I couldn’t have asked for a better person to spend my life with.” She pauses. “Even though you keep stealing my blankets.”

Jake grins and kisses her, using one hand to wrap the comforter loosely around both of their waists. “You warm enough now?”

Amy laughs, pulling it up so it rests around her shoulders. “This is better, I think. Now can we start actually going through this list?”

Jake takes the pad from her hand and reads the first item. “Form the Wedding Party. No problem; that’s easy.”

Amy shakes her head. “ Jake, our friend groups are the exact same. The only ‘easy’ thing to decide is that Kylie will be my Maid of Honor.”

“And that Charles—” Jake starts to add before something occurs to him and he gasps.

“What’s up?”

“Boyle! I left him on read, like, _two_ hours ago! Oh, he’s never going to forgive me. First, I keep secrets from him, and then…”

Amy taps the pen against her chin thoughtfully. “Well, he _is_ going to be your best man, right?”

Jake nods. “Yeah, that’s been decided for a while. He has his speech prepared and everything, remember?” Amy flips to a new page in her notepad and starts scribbling furiously. “What are you doing?” Jake asks, straining to take a look.

“One sec, I think I have an idea,” Amy murmurs. A few seconds later, she holds it up for him to see. She’s drawn what looks like five stick-figures standing in a row, with the one in the middle holding up a sign that reads _‘Best Man?’_ in fancy lettering.

“Is that a thing? To ask someone to be in your wedding party all promposal-stylez?” Jake asks dubiously.

“Charles isn’t just ‘someone,’ babe. And he’ll love it, trust me,” Amy says. “You know how excited he gets about grand gestures.”

Jake laughs, thinking about the five-hundredth-arrest party Charles threw him a few years back. “Okay, okay. You’re right. We should probably do it soon, though. Do we have poster board? Or a confetti cannon? Or sparklers? Or—”

Seeing Amy shake her head “no” at all three of those things, Jake jumps out of bed and hurriedly pulls a shirt over his head. “Never mind. I’ll go buy stuff right now. Can you start a group chat with everyone else and get them in on the plan?”

Amy nods, and Jake races out. He’s about to open the front door when something occurs to him, and he runs back to the bedroom.

“What happened?” Amy asks, concerned. “Also, I was thinking that you could ask him to take one of your weekend shifts as a diversio—”

Jake reaches the bed, where Amy is still writing in her notebook, and cuts her off with a kiss. “I love you. Don’t make any major decisions while I’m gone,” he says.

Amy frowns. “Is that why you came back?”

“I just wanted to see my beautiful fiancée one more time before leaving; what’s wrong with that?” Jake looks down. “Also, I’m not wearing any pants, which _is_ a problem.”

Amy giggles at this and looks at him with a mixture of such warmth and exasperation that it takes every bone in Jake’s body to stop himself from kissing her again. If he could spend the rest of his life getting her to look like that every day, well, he’d be the happiest man on Earth.

(And, as of last night, he is.)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from “Long Live” by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> huge thank you to @feeisamarshmallow and @benwvatt for all of your amazing advice and input ❤ seriously, this fic would have been a mess without your help on it.


End file.
